Tanto Frio
by NyVan
Summary: Annie se congela en sus soledad, el calor de aquellos brazos le hacen tanta falta... Eren intenta acompañarla, pero no se puede salir de donde no se quiere. ONESHOT


Ni "Shingeki no Kyojin" ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

— Hace frío ¿no?

—Siempre lo dices, siempre dices que hace mucho frío

—Es que así es, ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto frío?

—Solo corre un poco más de aire, pero no es tan diferente a la ciudad

—No es la corriente, aquí está helando.

—Que insistente eres….cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—El frío me deprime— dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no solo era el frío, ella pasaba por algo peor. — ¿Para qué viniste?

—Para verte.

— ¿Ya vas a decirme que paso?

— ¿Otra vez con eso? ya te dije que no se nada, ¿por qué no mejor me dices cómo te sientes?

Ella comenzó a reír, primero suavemente después con más fuerza

— ¿Solo vienes a que te cuente cómo me siento? —Se burló— No seas ridículo ¿qué vas a ganar con eso?

—No gano nada, somos amigos, me preocupo por ti.

— ¿Que somos amigos? —ella se voltio en el piso, y muy callada; me dio la espalda—No somos amigos—Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, era incómodo, sabía que estaba molesta conmigo, y aunque ella no pensara lo mismo para mi ambos éramos amigos— ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?—volvió a preguntar

Yo suspire, era demasiado difícil tratar con ella; seguía de espaldas y hacia figuras diversas con el aliento de humo que salía por su boca a causa del frío, yo lo intente, pero no sé si mi aliento no era lo suficiente cálido o en realidad no hacía tanto frío.

La extraña idea de que tal vez en la celda hacía más frío me invadió la cabeza, lentamente metí mi mano a través de las rejas para comprobarlo, no sé si ella escuchó o tiene ojos por detrás pero se lanzó como un león cazador hacia mí y tomo mi mano entre las suyas con violencia

— ¿Ya vas a decirme a dónde se fue? ¡Necesito saberlo!—Demandó saber con locura

—Ya basta, déjalo así, él se fue ¿sí?, ¡olvídalo, no vale la pena!

— ¡No!— me grito con esa cara, esa cara horrible tan vacía como la de un titán. — ¡Jamás lo olvidaré, no puedo olvidarlo!—grito desesperada— ¡Lo amo, lo amo! ¡Eternamente lo amo!—termino de gritar oprimiendo con fuerza mi mano, yo al principio traté de soltarme pero al verla tan desesperada sentí compasión y también apreté su mano con fuerza para que supiera que no estaba sola.

—Annie…

—Eren… dime ¿Por qué?—voltee a verle los ojos, su flequillo los tapaba, pero a través de él brillaban sus lágrimas— ¿Por qué se fue? ¿A dónde se fue? ¡¿Por qué me dejó?! Solíamos tener una vida, y ahora no hay nada.

Ella soltó mi mano y se dejó caer en el piso llorando totalmente angustiada.

—Annie, ya basta no llores así por favor—el escuchar su llanto tan desesperado me quebraba por dentro...

Lo dije solo por decirlo, totalmente en vano, ella no estaba escuchándome. Comenzó a llorar de manera abierta con gritos y lamentos audibles. Tuve miedo de que alguien viniera a interrumpir mi visita y que vieran que se trataba de ella.

No era la primera vez que se ponía a llorar en una visita, pero nunca la había visto llorar como ahora.

Me asome a los pasillos para comprobar que nadie nos llamaría la atención, pero no había señales de vida; la deje llorar. Los minutos pasaban y su llanto no cesaba, de él emanaba una tristeza muy profunda, desesperanza, angustia y dolor.

Verdaderamente nunca había visto tanto sufrimiento en una sola persona. Ella estaba destrozada. Se formó un gran nudo en mi garganta y me inundaron las ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte, y sobre todo debía demostrar cordura para que los demás creyeran en mí; aunque en realidad, apenas y sabía lo que la palabra cordura significaba...

— ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?—preguntó sollozando, su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Espera—me levante y camine a lo largo del pasillo— en lo alto de la pared había una rendija, tome los barrote y me impulse para subir, me asome para el exterior, a lo lejos vi a dos hombres saludándose, ellos llevaban suéteres pero nada exagerado, ni bufandas ni guantes, yo tampoco sentía tanto frío, regrese a donde estaba Annie, ella temblaba.

—Te traeré abrigo o una manta.

—No, déjalo, es solo que… me hace sentir triste. —su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas pero ya no lloraba, yo me quedé embelesado, viéndola, ella solía ser muy bella, su nariz nunca me gustó mucho, pero fuera de eso, solía ser muy bonita, era cruel verla así; demacrada, con grandes ojeras negras destruyendo la belleza de sus ojos azules que ahora también se veían rojos e hinchados, y siempre estaban muy abiertos, como si tuviera insomnio todas las noches, y no la culpaba, sé que no era fácil.

—Eren…-—yo saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y se lo di, ella secó sus lágrimas y sacudió su nariz.

— ¿A qué has venido?

—Están por darte de alta

— ¿De alta? ¿Desde cuándo es esto un hospital? siempre creí, que era una prisión...—Ella se me quedó viendo interrogante, esperaba que diera una respuesta pero yo no se la di, entonces sonrió cínicamente— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no me respondes nada? ¡MALDICIÓN!—dijo lanzándose a la puerta como una fiera nuevamente, pateó la reja varias veces con locura. Estaba furiosa.

— No tienes idea de lo que es estar aquí—dijo cuándo se calmó— Esto no es un hospital, ni tampoco una prisión, desearía estar en prisión, pero, esto no es así. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Solo quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad—las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos— Yo tenía una vida, una vida decente. ¿Sabes qué es esto, Eren? todos los días, me llevan de la mano, siempre es una persona diferente, amable, pienso que son mi amigos, dicen que me van a ayudar y yo... estoy tan desesperada, triste y sola que les creo. Hablan de avances y otras cosas que no comprendo, entonces me inyectan todas esas porquerías... alucinógenos, ¿Sabes que están haciendo conmigo? siento que muero, cada vez estoy más confundida, no tengo idea de quién soy, estoy desconcertada...Luego, me vuelven a traer a esta celda, que además es tan fría...

No sabía que decirle, esto era tan difícil para mí también.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que veo?

— ¿Lo que ves?

—Sí, lo que veo cuando me llevan a esas camillas.

Me asuste al descubrir que recordaba lo que veía en sueños, hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, seguramente hice una cara de espanto porque ella sonrió al ver mi rostro, pero su expresión era como una mueca vacía, y llena de locura.

—Veo sangre, gritos, espadas y personas corriendo por doquier, muerte, heridos, lloro, sufrimiento y desesperación. De pronto todo desaparece y no veo más que la gran nada. — Pronto su locura se convirtió en tristeza— ¿Sabes que es lo curioso? Al final de todo eso siempre está él, Armin Arlert, con su cálida sonrisa… créeme a veces quiero olvidarlo, recordarlo es lo que más me enloquece... pero no puedo, él está grabado en mi corazón y en mi mente, mi alma lleva su nombre…

No sabía que decirle el recordar a Armin aún era muy doloroso para mi también, pero no podía darme el lujo de ser débil—Pronto saldrás de aquí, te quedan un par de días, anímate

— ¿Y para qué voy a regresar? Nadie me espera allá— ya no me queda nadie— dijo con voz quebrada— tengo miedo de regresar.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Mikasa y yo cuidaremos de ti.

—Gracias, pero no— dijo seria—Si él no está conmigo no tengo nada, ¿crees que regresara?

—Annie…

—Mejor me quedo aquí—me dio la espalda nuevamente, sentada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Creí que odiabas este lugar.

—Por lo menos aquí moriré pronto. —dijo con naturalidad en cambio mi corazón dio un brinco al oír esas palabras tan vacías y escalofriantes—Tengo frío. — fue lo último que le oí decir

—Que tonterías dices…

—Señor Jaeger—Un guardia llamó —se terminó la hora de la visita.

—Vendré mañana— me despedí con preocupación, ella levantó su mano derecha despidiéndose

Salí con una actitud coherente, me despedí del doctor con naturalidad, pero por dentro mi mente era un caos, estaba en shock, quería creer que malinterpretaba las cosas pero en el fondo sabía que esa era la verdad, Annie quería morir.

No le tome mucha importancia en ese momento, pero claro, nunca creí que se quitaría la vida esa misma noche.

La misma que se llevó a Armin, La mujer Titán, también se llevó a mi Annie...

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña escena, no soy muy buena para el drama pero de pronto se me ocurrió, cabe mencionar que use como inspiración "So cold in Ireland", de The Cranberries. Eh escuchado que en los países fríos suele haber un gran índice de suicidio y se lo atribuyen al frio precisamente (aunque Irlanda no es exactamente muy frio, así dice la canción. :P), de ahí que Annie estaba obsesionada con el frio que sentía, aunque esa no fue la razón principal de su depresión, si influyo en su decisión final.

Muchas gracias por leer, si les gusto déjenme un comentario para saberlo =)


End file.
